


Creepypasta: Akane

by Luna_Chandler



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Other, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 07:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12626046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Chandler/pseuds/Luna_Chandler
Summary: a girl who meets some of the famous creepypasta characters and causes some murderous adventures and gets away from her horrible life and gets an exciting one with her new friends and killing some enemies but making new ones along the way. (I know summary is bad)





	Creepypasta: Akane

Chapter 1

A young girl, with long black hair and pale skin. She wore a baggy hoodie with a broken heart on it and wears blue jeans and a long red scarf. She wears a pair of glasses. Her name was Akane. She only a freshman in her high school. She one of your typical Goth chick, always wearing dark clothes but not black makeup because she hates how it makes a mess or gets in her eyes. Anyway, she always loves creepypasta or anything that seems creepy. She was always alone; she always the kid that sits alone at lunch or sits in the back of the class but that didn't start her Goth stage, no she wasn't always like that. But we'll tell you the rest of her story later but now time for this one

She was sitting in the back of the classroom; she was flipping pages in her book. Doodling and smiling as she would on her free time. She doodles the Operator symbol on her book and then Slenderman. She giggled then some snooty girls walk over to her. "Oh look its creepy dork" she laughs. Akane rolled her eyes and keeps doodling. "Hey dork, listen when I'm talking" she said but Akane keeps doodling, ignoring her. The girl growled and shoves Akane out of her seat, which Akane hits her head on another desk. She rubs her head and glared at them. The girl picked up her book and laugh. "Oh~ Slenderman looks so creepy, I'm so scared." She said with sarcasm and giggled. She throws the book at Akane "why don't you go ahead die little girl" she laughs but she flinched and ducks to dodge the book. They all laugh as Akane glared at them. She soon gets up and runs to the girl that pushed her and punched her in the face. The girl walks backward has she covered her face. She moved her hand out of her face and her nose was bleeding. She growled and tackled her, trying to beat her up but Akane blocked her hits. When the teacher walks into the classroom, his eyes widen then he runs over to the fight and pulls the girl off of Akane. "What's going on?" he yelled as he holds on to the girl as she tries to run back to Akane and fight her. "She punched me!" said the girl. "Yeah but after you pushed me and throw my book at me when I did nothing to you bitch!" Akane yelled. "Ok ok, calm down. You two to the principal's office now" he said. They both growled then they walk to the principal's office.

Akane sits in a chair outside the principal's office. Hugging her backpack tightly as she looks down. She heard the door open and sees the girl and her parents walking out of the principal's office. She glared at Akane before she left the school building. She sighed. "Miss Akane come to my office please" said the principal. She gulped and walks into the office. "Please sit down" he said. She nodded and sits in the chair in front of his desk. "So tell me Akane, what happens?" he said. "Well umm…. I-I was sitting in my desk, just drawing as usual then she and her friends came over and started picking on me. I figure if I ignore them, she would go away but I guess I was wrong. Then she shoves me out of my seat and throws my book. Then I got mad and punch her but then she started beating me up." She said. "Hm… I see. That's what she didn't say. She said you were picking on her when she did nothing." He said. "b-but that's not true," she said. "Ok miss Akane, since this is your first time I'll let you off with a warning. Ok?" he said. She nodded. The principal smiled. "Ok miss Akane, you may walk back to your class." She nodded and heads back to her classroom.

Later on that day, in school, she was walking in the hallways to her next class until she was shoved into the lockers by someone. She looks up to see that girl's boyfriend. She glared and struggled but he had her pinned to the locker. "Why the hell did you make my girlfriend get expended?" he growled. "I did nothing, it's your stupid girlfriend's fault." She said as she slipped away from the angry boy. He growled and grabbed her arm tightly. "Well maybe you should of stay out of her way twerp" he growled. She struggled. "Well maybe your girlfriend should of stay out of my way and leave me alone!" she tried to punch him but he grabbed her other wrist. "Better yet, why not go ahead and die," he said with a dark chuckled. She struggled and kicks him between the legs. He finished. Slowly let go of her and falls to the ground. She giggled "bye bye," she said as she runs to her classroom.

Later on that day, she fells on her bed in her room. Her room was dark and had a drawing of Jeff the killer, Slenderman, etc. she lay in her bed as she stares at the ceiling. She sighs and sits up. She grabbed her book and opened it up. She starts drawing in it. Minutes later, she draws the girl getting ripped apart by Slenderman while her boyfriend is getting stabbed to death by Jeff the killer. She giggled about that and places the book back in the backpack. She sighed and smiled as she lies in bed and closed her eyes. She could hear banging and yelling in the other room which means her parents are fighting. She sighs and slowly falls asleep.

(I know, the first chapter is not really that much of a creepypasta but it well soon in the next chapter. Soooo see ya later guys Lol btw this is my first creepypasta story so yeah XP)


End file.
